Yume No Tsubasa
by Alenei
Summary: In order for an angel to become mortal, he must have no wings; the only way to do that is to remove them in a harsh manner, a way with no use for mercy. A story of how much someone would do, for the person he loved.
1. Emerald Tales

A/N: About the title, Yume No Tsubasa:

As the title of a song, the English translation was Lost Wings, and I thought it would be a good title for my story. But I don't know Japanese, I only know a few words and phrases from animes and dramas, so I'm sorry if the translation is wrong.

**Warnings: **

This is a Shonen-ai fic

Yes, it involves 2 guys in a romantic relationship with each other, if you don't like that, than please don't read it.

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Link, Pit or SSBB, any other SSB game, or any other trademarks related to it, they all belong to Nintendo**

Special thanks to Midnight Crystal Sage for all of her help!

Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy!

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

"Skyworld is never under attack, and Palutena never needs saving! There's nothing to do!" Pit yelled out loud, for the umpteenth time, as he paced his spacious room.

He continued pacing, thinking about what to do until he decided:

"I guess I'll go to the library," he muttered, bursting through the double doors of his room, and out into the corridor.

He walked down the seemingly endless hallway, until he reached the large double doors of the library.

The library held records of the history of nearly **_all_** of the planets, worlds and dimensions. Ranging from Earth to Pluto and the Mushroom Kingdom to Altea, this library had it all. Pit came here **_only_** when his boredom reached a point of insanity... which was often.

He forcefully pulled open the double doors, and walked into the gigantic library. Pit had a craving for the history of humans today, and decided to go to that section.

He ran a slim finger along a neatly organized row of books, until he happened upon an odd looking volume. It's binding was emerald green, with light blue gems encrusting its spine.

He gently wedged it out between the other books, and opened it. Oddly, it didn't smell as old and musty as he thought it would, but it was still rather worn. Some of the pages were dog eared and torn on the edges, and were yellowing slightly, but it was still in a rather new condition compared to the other volumes.

He began reading, and was soon captivated by the amazing tales of a young hero named Link, who lived in the land of Hyrule. The adventures took the hero from the high seas, to castles and murky dungeons.

As Pit read, he soon began envying the hero, wishing he could be free like Link.

_"If only I wasn't imprisoned in this place, in my immortality." _Pit thought enviously, as he continued to read the stories of the free hero.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

A/N: It's short, but it's just the prologue! Remember that! :D

Push that purple button and leave a review to make my day! :D


	2. A Granted Wish

A/N: Yay! 4 reviews! x3

I know that's not a lot, but it made my day :)

Thanks to Len K., Nine-Tails Master, and xSirrax for their reviews!

**Warnings:** Again, I must warn you. This fanfic has 2 guys in a romantic relationship (later on anyways) and if you don't like this, please don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own SSBB, Link or Pit. I also do NOT own any other games mentioned in this story. They all belong to Nintendo.

Extra special thanks to my beta: Midnight Crystal Sage, who also reviewed the previous chapter!

* * *

Pit continued to read the thick volume for the next several months. For the tales interested him, and told him of dangers he had never known. Until he had opened that book that fateful day, he had not realized how much of a prisoner he was in the heavens he called home. He had not noticed how trapped he was, or how empty his life seemed.

_"What's the use for living, if you can't see it through to the last bitter sweet moment?"_ Pit often wondered through the empty nights, searching for an answer.

_"Being immortal...is no life at all."_

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

"I can't take this anymore!" Pit screamed, his arm held high; book clutched tightly in his hand; the green leather binding rubbing against his fingers; the azure jewels rubbing against his palm.

He was about to throw it against the beautifully decorated walls of his room. But instead, he threw it onto his bed. He sat on the foot of his canopy bed, looking across the white linen sheets, his eyes falling upon the book, a look of longing in his azure orbs. He crawled on the white sheets, until he reached the book, opening it again, laying a slim finger on the black ink print, that lay upon the yellowing pages.

He closed it again out of boredom, and let out an exasperated sigh, running his free hand through his dark, brown hair.

"I **_really_** have to get out of here."

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Pit walked down the long lavishly decorated corridor, to it's only set of doors on the opposite end. He gently knocked on the large golden doors, and waited.

"Come in," a female's voice confirmed from the inside.

At the command, the doors opened, welcoming him. Pit walked into the room, and bowed upon seeing the goddess, who was sitting upon her throne.

"What brings you here today, Pit?" she asked, looking down on the small figure by her feet.

Pit looked up at the goddess, who always seemed to amaze him with her beauty.

The goddess he served under was a tall, beautiful green-eyed woman with long, flowing emerald hair. The elegant ivory gown she wore nearly matched her smooth porcelain skin, and the gown itself was adorned with multiple bronze charm belts that matched her bronze heels. Upon her head, she wore her radiant Crown of Light. To finish her appearance, she carried a light scepter in her right hand and a matching blue shield in her left hand.

She looked at him with her green orbs, and patiently waited for an answer.

"Palutena…I would like to ask, if I could go to Earth…." Pit half stated, half asked. His heart was frantically jumping out of his chest from sheer nervousness. His tone was one of desperate pleading.

Her eyes widened in shock. No angel had ever asked if they could go to Earth. She was especially surprised, because Pit, the leader of her army, never seemed to want anything more.

She thought it over for a moment and considered the facts:

Pit was her most loyal and trusted follower.

He had saved her from the Underworld.

He had never asked her for anything before, and that only meant that this was  
important to him.

She hesitated a bit, before answering. "Fine Pit, as you wish. I give you six months, and then, you must come back home." she told him with a dead serious tone.

"Yes, My Goddess." he answered eagerly, as he turned to leave the room, not once looking back.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

A/N: I know it was short, but I'll try to make the next chappie longer :)

And in the next chapter, Link makes his first appearance! Unless...I suddenly have the urge to change that ;)

But who knows? I might just stick to it...or not ;D

Reviews! Send reviews!

I love reviews! Big or small, long or short! I love 'em! They inspire me!

So press that little purple button and make my day! :D


	3. Falling Angels and Agile Heros

A/N:

**Warnings:** Yes, this is a shonen-ai fic. It has has 2 guys in a romantic relationship. If you don't like that, than don't read this.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own anything other than my precious storyline :D

**Thanks to:** Nine-Tails Master and Len K. for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :D

**Extra Special Thanks To: **My Beta: Midnight Crystal Sage! Who recommended my story to her own readers, and also reviewed! :D

Ok, here's Chapter 3 of Yume No Tsubasa, enjoy!

* * *

Pit gazed down on the clouds below, the book hugged to his chest with his right hand, and Palutena's bow in his left. As he stood at the door that opened to the sky, he slowly fell backwards, closing his eyes as he surrendered to the wonderful feeling of nothingness that came from free falling.

A few thousand feet down, he turned himself right side up, spreading his wings to their astoundingly full span of seven feet. He listened to the rush of air whistling in his ears, but a low rumble suddenly disrupted the peace. He glanced over his shoulder, and his azure orbs met dark gray clouds that looked like they were heading his way.

"Shit." Pit muttered under his breath, clutching the items in his hands even tighter. He headed downward in a panic, trying to ignore the continuous claps of thunder, and the constant forks of lightning that lit the sky. He began to fly even faster, nimbly dodging the bolts of lightning without much ease, as he was panicking. He had never flown through a storm alone. Rain began to pour, soaking through his silk white tunic to his skin. He shivered under the cold water droplets, clutching the book even tighter, trying to keep it as dry as possible.

All of a sudden, he heard a low rumbling thunder that got louder and louder each passing moment. Without warning, he felt a sudden jolt of indescribable pain in between his wings, and then everything went black.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Link woke up to a loud rumble of thunder. He had fallen sleep that morning underneath a large oak tree, while reading a nice book. He heard another low rumble, and looked to the sky through the branches.

His bright blue hues met with large gray storm clouds, and a light drizzle of rain coming down. He smiled a bit, for he loved the rain. He began climbing the strong tree, trying to find a nice, large limb where he could enjoy the breeze and watch the rain, but still be shielded from it. He finally found one that was near the top of the tree. He laid on his back, and put his hands behind his head.

Link watched the continuous forks of lightning, and listened to the loud pitter patter of rain, which was even louder to his sensitive, pointed ears. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

There was a figure amongst the clouds, plummeting to the ground at tremendous speed. It couldn't be a bird: birds didn't fly in this kind of weather, and a bird wasn't that big...

After a few moments, he realized it was a person. Without hesitation, he jumped from the tree, landing on the ground with ease. He ran to the nearby fields, where he predicted the person would land. He looked up, arms outstretched and saw a glimmer of white feathers, and then, he felt a light weight in his arms.

He looked to the figure in his arms, and was awestruck. It was an angel with light brown hair, wearing a silk white tunic, with a book in his right hand, and some kind of bow-like weapon in his left. But what really got Link, were the pure white wings on his back. They amazed him with their otherworldly beauty. But even in his amazement, Link didn't hesitate to rush the angel boy to shelter. The boy was light as a feather, so Link was able to carry him with ease to his humble abode in Ordon Village. He kicked the door open with the heel of his boots, and carried the angel inside, gently laying him on his bed, leaving a few puddles of rain water in his wake. Now that they were inside, and out of the rain and its mist, Link noticed the boy had some smoke emitting from his body.

"That's odd," the confused Hylian muttered, examining the boy for anything unusual.  
He took the book and the weapons from his hands, and put them on the nightstand by the bed. He looked at his arms, legs, neck and head for any bruises or cuts of some sort. But, when he turned the boy over, he noticed a rather large tear on the back of his white tunic that seemed to have been seared off. It had burned through the tunic, and the racer blue tank top that he wore under it, leaving a nasty gash on his back, right between his delicate wings.

Link winced a bit because although it wasn't his cut, it looked rather painful. He knew his share of information about angels from Princess Zelda, who was kind enough to give him access to her vast library. It was the least she could do, since he had saved her from Ganondorf so many times.  
_  
"They say that the area in between an angel's wings is the most sensitive part of their body."_

He came to the conclusion that the boy had been struck by lightning while flying around somewhere, and since it had been in between his wings, it had knocked him unconscious and badly injured him. Link was a bit nervous, knowing that he would have to remove some of the clothing from the angel to treat the gash. But he did it anyway, knowing full well he had to.

He unpinned the tunic, placing the red-gold pin on the nightstand with the other items. He took the tunic and carefully slung it over the foot board of the bed. He untied the racer blue tank top, revealing the angel's toned torso.

The boy wasn't as built as Link himself, but he was still rather surprised. But even so, the boy still looked so frail and helpless to Link. Pit's face held a look of pain that wretched at the hero's heart, for reasons he didn't know. Link hurried, knowing the angel was in pain, and went to the bathroom to dig up some herbal ointment, a wet washcloth and some bandages.

He gently turned the angel over again, and began to tenderly wash the cut before he applied the ointment carefully, trying to keep the angel as comfortable as possible. He then wrapped the linen cloth around the angel's torso.

"There, all done." Link stated to himself with a yawn.

He leaned back on the nightstand, and fell into a deep sleep, with dreams, plagued by the mysterious angel.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I actually made it longer!

I feel accomplished! :D

So leave a review!

Push that purple button right beneath this author's note! :D


	4. First Impressions

A/N: Yahoo! :D

I got a new personal best! I got 9 reviews in 2 days!

I was so excited, I just had to update early!

Thanks to Magi Nova, xSirrax, Nine-Tails Master, PirateGoddess27, Len K., Singe Grin, and Maligotto8 for their reviews!

To Seremia in Germany: Thanks for the review! If you're looking for more Link x Pit stories, I recommend Lovers and Friends by Midnight Crystal Sage. It's an adorable story, go check it out!

Extra Special as always to my beta: Midnight Crystal Sage! I always enjoy your reviews! :3

Ok, on with chapter 4 of Yume No Tsubasa!

* * *

Pit awoke the next morning on his stomach, his arms to his sides, with an emerald green blanket draped over his naked back. He tried to move a little, still half asleep, and felt a jolt of pain shoot up his spine. He groaned in agony and lay back down.

He turned his head to the side, and was utterly surprised to see a blonde boy's face, only inches away from his. He let out a yelp in surprise, frightened by the close contact with the boy, and "jumped" in fright. He fell off of the bed painfully landing on his back on the other side.

He cried out in pain as his back hit the sturdy wooden floors with a loud thud, waking the blonde boy. Link bolted upright, lifting his head off of his folded arms on instinct. He stood up, looking over the bed at where the noises had come from.

He saw the angel, his wings crumpled underneath himself, wincing in pain.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, would you like some help?" Link frantically asked, as he ran over to the other side of the bed.

The angel winced as pain rode his spine, "...Please?"

The Hylian stepped toward the angel, but his foot unexpectedly slipped on the sheet laying on the floor and fell forward. However, instead of colliding with the floor, he landed on something warm and soft.

Both tried to register what had happened, but then they opened their eyes and discovered something even more surprising than the fall.

Their lips... were touching...

The two pairs of cerulean orbs met, holding a look of pure astonishment; their faces painted red. Link quickly pulled away, getting off of Pit.

"I'm _**so**_ sorry." Link sincerely apologized, trying to help the angel stand up.

"I-it's alr-right..." Pit stuttered, still embarrassed of the previous scenario.

The Hylian tried to help the angel up, but to no avail. The jolts of pain were too painful for Pit, as he was struggling just to lift himself off of the floor.

"Here, why don't I just carry you?" Link kindly suggested, as he picked up the green sheet that he had slipped on, and put it back in the cherry oak bed.

"Uh...," Pit mumbled, fruitlessly trying to get up one more time, before falling back to the floor. "...Ok." The brunet confirmed in a defeated voice, as he was obviously incapable of getting up on his own.

Link scooped a flustered Pit into his arms, placing him gently on the mattress. Link pulled the sheet over him, and then he went to the far side of the cabin to find some medicine so it would help ease Pit's pain.

"_That was... my first kiss..." _Pit thought in awe, putting a finger to his lips.

Link came back a couple minutes later with some medicine and a small glass of water.

"Here, take this." Link told Pit, handing him a blue pill and the glass. "It'll help make the pain less irritating."

"Thanks." Pit replied, gratefully taking the items from Link's hands.

Pit tossed the pill in his mouth, and washed it down with the water, placing the clear glass on the cherry oak end table.

"The name's Link and you are...?" Link sincerely asked, curious about the angel.

"Pit... my name's Pit." He replied with a shy smile, shrugging off the previous incident. "It's nice to meet you, Pit." Link said with a genuine smile.

_The two didn't know it, but that little slip, that one kiss, the moment when those two pairs of azure eyes met, would lead to a beautiful friendship...and maybe something more?_

* * *

A/N: I squealed a lot when I wrote this chapter! I just had to add some adorable cliche moment! I must say, I'm a sucker for fluff! :3

Ok, press that purple button and tell me what you think! :D

* * *


	5. Beautiful Sunsets and a Disruptive Ilia

Yay! 13 reviews! :3

Thanks to: Magi Nova, Singe Grin, xSirrax, Len K., Redbutterfly25, Nine-Tails Master, CeleBaby20, WeMoveasOne, MercuryLion, Seremia, and Magilotto8 for their reviews!

Extra Special thanks to: As always, to my beta: Midnight Crystal Sage! Love your reviews! :D

And PirateGoddess27, for her wonderful reviews and encouraging PMs :D

A/N: Sorry for the late update...serious case of writer's block :(

Well, on with chapter 5 of Yume No Tsubasa!

* * *

Pit's injuries recovered rather slowly, but within about a month, he was able to walk properly again. During those weeks, Link and Pit spent a lot of time together. They found out a lot about each other and discovered they had a lot in common: their interests, hobbies and skills were very similar.

Their friendship grew rapidly, and they soon knew almost everything about each other, but they still had those few little secrets they preferred to keep to themselves. Link was glad to see the angel recover. It worried him to see Pit in pain and struggling as he had. He decided today, he would take the young angel on a walk, seeing as he was feeling better, and was eager to get outside.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

It was a beautiful evening for a walk. The sun hung low on the horizon, a few pure white clouds lazily drifting through the sky, dyed with a beautiful shade of blue. It was calm and peaceful in Ordon Village, until a loud yell ripped through the silence.

"Come on, Pit!" Link yelled from the open doorway to the angel.

"I'm coming! Don't get your boxers in a twist…" Pit frantically answered, running out the door and shutting it behind him.

They made their way into the forests that surrounded the village, and followed the worn dirt path that would eventually take them into a large clearing. Link gestured for Pit to follow him, walking ahead. They walked in silence, breathing in the fresh air of the forest and listening to the birds and crickets chirping.

They soon arrived at the clearing, and it was nothing short from beautiful. It went on for what seemed like forever. Tall grass and vibrant flowers covered the ground. And the sunset had just began its usual evening ritual, the sky painted in shades of blues, pinks, purple, yellows, and oranges, casting a dim glow on the scene. Pit was awestruck on how beautiful this place was. Everything was so… perfect…

Link walked ahead, beckoning for Pit to follow, leading him to a lone oak tree. Link started to climb the tree, jumping from the larger limbs that would eventually reach the top, with Pit at his tail.

They soon made it to the top of the tree, a nice strong limb, where you could see everything, but was still nice and shaded from the midsummer's heat. This was the very spot where Link had first spotted Pit, and the view was certainly breathe-taking with no sheets of rain and dark gray clouds to disrupt its natural beauty.

They sat down, looking over the seemingly endless fields. Their legs dangled off the side as they attentively watched the sun slowly dip behind the horizon. Link looked over at his friend, and was struck with an odd feeling, as he saw his friend through the light of the sunset. The angel looked even more angelic in the dim glow the sunset cast on him. It tinted his silk white tunic and pure white wings an orange hue, the light falling perfectly on his fine features.

Link cast a small smile in the angel's direction, his face displaying a light blush that went unnoticed to the angel.

Pit smiled back, knowing Link wasn't one of many words. He knew he was a kind and compassionate person behind his quiet and seemingly cold demeanor. The fact that he had willingly taken him in with no hesitation was proof enough for the angel.

They sat there for a while, watching the sunset behind the horizon.

"How beautiful…" Pit said aloud in awe at the beautiful scene before him.

Link was glad his friend was enjoying the view, but he had other things on his mind. He had thought over this since their little incident. Pit seemed to have shrugged it off, but it was still on Link's mind. Whenever he thought about it, he felt his heart rate speed up, and butterflies invade his stomach. He had the same feeling whenever he looked at the angel at certain times. He knew that this feeling was quite similar to attraction, and in some cases… love.

It wretched at his heart to think that Pit would eventually leave, and be nothing but a distant memory of a friend he had lost. But that was normal for a friendship… But it also hurt to think, that one day, Pit would love someone. The thought hurt almost too much for the hero to even consider.

Pit was getting rather bored. Sure, he loved the view, and he was with his best friend… but everything was a bit quiet… too quiet for the energetic angel. He scooted closer to Link, attempting to get the green clad hero's attention. But a loud yell stopped Pit, and snapped Link out of his thoughts.

"Link!" A girl's voice yelled, her overly happy voice coming from near the bottom of the tall oak tree.

Link cocked an eyebrow, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. His eyes widened in horror and annoyance when he realized who it was.

"Crap, it's Ilia!" he muttered angrily, grabbing a confused Pit, as he began to jump up to the higher branches.

"Why are we running?" Pit asked, as he struggled to catch up to Link, who was bounding from branch to branch with ease.

"Shh!" Link shushed Pit, putting a finger to his lips, indicating for the angel to be quiet. Still confused, Pit nodded, and continued to follow Link up the tree.

They stopped near the very top of the tree, for Link's sensitive ears picked up the noise of the branches moving near the lower branches.

"Dammit, she's coming up here." Link muttered quietly, obviously not liking the fact that Ilia was following him up there in a pursuit to find him.

"Why are we avoiding her?" Pit whispered, still very confused.

"Be quiet!" Link hissed angrily at Pit.

Pit rolled his eyes, and stuck his tongue out at the hero, "Fine."

A sudden yell rang through Link's sensitive ears, which startled him, causing the hero to fall over, and land on Pit, face first.

And let's just say… Ilia found a _very_ interesting scene…

* * *

A/N: Yay! Link is developing feelings x3

And another reason to hate Ilia :D (A suggestion from Midnight!)

Reviews are always appreciated :)


	6. One Billion Stars in the Sky

A/N: I finally updated! Sorry for the late update!  
After this chapter, updates will be less frequent, maybe 2 times a month or so, because of school.

Thanks to: Midnight Crystal Sage, PirateGoddess27, Magi Nova, Len K., Redbutterfly25, Arrgh..., CeleBaby20, Nine-Tails Master, and Magilotto8 for their reviews!

Ok, on with chapter six of Yume No Tsubasa!

* * *

Ilia climbed the last branch with ease, and looked ahead of her. She saw Link, who seemed to be on top of another boy and it looked like they were about to kiss. She stared in shock for a moment, _"I must be seeing things…"_ She thought in denial, and rubbed her emerald eyes, and saw that it was a wolf, not her friend, to her relief.

Pit opened his cerulean eyes, and met ones nearly identical to his own. For a split second, the usual face of his best friend was where the eyes were framed, but he blinked once, and the blonde Hylian's face was replaced by that of a wolf's with soft midnight black fur and patches of olive green fur here and there.

Pit let out a gasp in surprise,_ "A wolf…? Where'd Link go?"_ Upon closer observation, it was then that he noticed the wolf's eyes were identical to Link's, and the wolf's ears were pierced with the same cerulean earrings.

"Oh, you're just playing with the neighborhood wolf." Ilia remarked nonchalantly when she saw the boy underneath the wolf that was commonly seen around the village, "Do you know where Link is?" She asked, wondering if the boy had seen Link, since she had seen him come here.

"Nope." He quickly lied, remembering the blonde's nervous confession of his shape shifting ability. "Well, ok then, thanks…" She thanked him, and began to make her way down in pursuit to find the hero. Once she was gone, Pit winced in pain, for the weight of the wolf was crushing his small form.

A moment later, blinding blue light surrounded the wolf, and the next second, the face of the wolf was replaced by that of the green clad hero. "Sorry…I had to do that, or Ilia would've caught us in a very weird situation." He apologized, knowing his wolf form was heavy and quickly got off of him.

Pit sat up, and directed his gaze towards the Hylian, who was shoving a small black crystal into a small pouch on his brown leather belt. They sat there for a moment before Link asked, "Would you like to go somewhere else before we head back?"

"Sure." Pit answered, curious to what the blonde was implying.

"Ok, follow me." And with that, the hero jumped from the tree to the ground in one swift jump, and ran off into the trees. Pit spread his wings, and dove to the ground, before following Link into the forest.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Link lead Pit to a small stream, hidden by the forest. It was a very beautiful and clear stream, bursting with life. Link sat down on the bank, and looked up at the billions of stars that now littered the cloudless midnight blue sky.

Link patted the ground next to him, indicating to Pit to sit next to him. The angel folded his wings against his back, and sat down next to his friend. He, too, gazed up and was dumbfounded by the beauty of the countless stars under the blue and silver glow of the full moon.

"Wow…" was the awestruck angel's reaction, as he continued to gaze upon the stars, "Amazing..."

"Glad you like it," Link said with a small smile directed to the amazed angel.

Pit directed his gaze to his friend, "How'd you find this place?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Well, actually, Ilia and I found it when we were younger…" He explained to the curious brunette.

"It's very special to us, but since we're friends, I thought I should show you this place." Link told with a friendly smile on his face, one that not many people had seen before.

Pit smiled back, happy that Link trusted him enough to show him this wonderful place. It was indeed a diamond in the rough, and the view of the sky seemed endless from here. In Skyworld, the stars were a bit too close, and you only saw a few million. But from here on Earth, the view was amazing, and you could see billions, and billions of twinkling stars. Pit never knew there were so many...

"Thank you, Link," Pit graciously told his friend, smiling sincerely.

Link cocked an eyebrow, "What for?"

"For everything, and for showing me a place that's very important to you." He replied, looking at the hero with true happiness in his eyes.

Link just smiled back, knowing there weren't enough words to explain why he did the things he did. So the two just sat there, enjoying the company of each other, and the billions of stars twinkling in the cloudless midnight blue sky.

* * *

A/N: I liked this chapter! :3 Thanks to Midnight and Shan-Shan-Chan for the suggestions, which I used in this chapter! You guys are awesome! :D

Well, leave a review! It would make my day! :)


	7. Waltzing in the Rain

A/N: I only got 4 reviews from the last chapter, but they were still wonderful! Thanks to Midnight Crystal Sage, PirateGoddess27, Len K., and CeleBaby20 for their reviews!

On with chapter 7 of Yume No Tsubasa!

* * *

A week had passed since the incident, and everything had returned to normal. But one particular brown haired, green-eyed girl was snooping around a certain Hylian's home, watching a certain white winged boy standing in a light drizzle of rain. She had a feeling that the boy playing with the wolf the other day had lied, when he said he didn't know where Link was, especially since he was hanging around the blonde's home. So she decided to observe the boy, curious to know what his relationship was with Link.

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Pit was standing in the rain, letting the cool water droplets fall on his face. He had never known that rain could be so calm and peaceful, for up in Skyworld, it would only wreak havoc and destruction.

Link was looking around his home for Pit, wondering where he was on such a rainy day. He peeked out one of the front windows, and saw the brunette outside in the rain, soaked to the bone. He let out an exasperated sigh, and opened the door, stepping into the cold rain.

"Pit!" He called to the angel, who was standing on the other side of the yard. Pit directed his gaze towards the call, and his gaze landed on the green clad hero. He made his way to Link, and tilted his head to the side, as if asking, '_Why are you out here?'_

He got the message and replied, "You're going to get sick if you're out here, come on," And with that, grabbed the brunette's arm. But Pit pulled away and grabbed his hands, leading him into a waltz that he had seen in a book many years ago.

Link decided to let it go and played along, but blushed heavily when he remembered he couldn't dance.

"_Oh no…" _He thought in despair, as he tried not to physically hurt his friend. Pit let out a giggle at his friend's embarrassment, for he knew Link couldn't dance. And despite being the shorter of the two, he continued to lead.

Link had started to get the hang of it, as his feet began stepping into rhythm with Pit's, and the angel smiled an encouragingly. "You did great." He congratulated the hero on his efforts, and pulled away.

But apparently, the Hylian wanted to continue their waltz and grabbed Pit's hand, and this time, he lead. Pit was a bit surprised to say the least, but decided to dance along anyway.

Link continued to lead them in step. The outdoors was their dance floor, and the rain was their music. He twirled Pit around, and a giggle escaped the brunette's lips. A smile graced the blonde's features, glad that his friend was enjoying himself.

But although the two waltzing boys were enjoying there dance, one girl wasn't particularly happy about it. Her emerald eyes were ablaze as she watched them waltz. She couldn't believe that Link might possibly have an interest in him. In the little angel boy…

* * *

A/N: I loved this chapter! :3

Though I must give credit to Vulpixi Misa, whose story Ame no Hi wa Ureshii inspired me to write that cute little scene in the rain! :)


	8. Realisation?: Her Jealousy, His Emotions

A/N:

Thanks to: My Beta, Midnight Crystal Sage, CeleBaby20, PirateGoddess27, Magilotto8, Len K., Magi Nova, pillsberry, and Nine-Tails Master for their reviews! Thanks a lot you guys! :D

On with chapter 8 of Yume No Tsubasa!

* * *

Ilia lay on her comfy bed as she gazed up at the beige ceiling, still endlessly thinking about what she had witnessed a few days before… Link, and some mysterious boy—no, _**angel**_--_**dancing**_ in the rain. She had never seen Link do anything as spontaneous as that… or look at someone like that with such a smile…

She hadn't seen him so open and friendly in a long time… Sure, they were good friends, but he hadn't been so open in the recent years. Maybe it was due to the adventure he had to endure… She was jealous, and she knew it. She was really jealous of the little brunette who had made the hero smile like that again…

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

Pit had woken up very early that same morning. The sun had just risen, and a few early morning rays of sunlight were shining through the clear glass windows. He cracked open a sleepy, cerulean eye, and glanced over to the Hylian, who was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. The angel sat up, and rubbed his azure eyes as he let out a small yawn.

He looked out the window and decided, _"I guess I'll get some fresh air…"_ Grabbing his tunic off the footboard of the bed, he slipped it over the racer-back blue tank top and shorts he was already wearing.

Pit quietly pulled the door open, making sure not to disturb his friend with the noise, and walked outside, closing the door behind him. He was refreshed by the unusually cool summer air, and looked up at the white puffy clouds that were lazily drifting through the bright morning sky. He had a lot on his mind recently, and took this time to relax and think some things over. He sat down in the dew covered grass, and thought about his Hylian friend, and the weird feelings he was beginning to develop. Feelings he had never experienced before…

He felt his heart race at the slightest touch, and butterflies invade his stomach at the slightest glance. He had read stories of people experiencing emotions quite similar to his own. That emotion was called 'love'. He wasn't really sure though… the feelings were constant, but he wasn't sure if he was mistaking a complicated emotion called love, with a simple one called attraction.

Pit was so terribly confused, and just wanted an answer to the nagging questions. _"Was this really love? Or just attraction?" _He didn't know… but he knew that if he continued to feel these things, sooner or later, it might turn into something more. He decided to stop thinking about it for now. It was just too confusing… too many unanswered questions, too many confusing emotions, and not enough answers. Oh, the perils of adolescents and hormones could be so troublesome at times…

He let out a sigh as he stood up and opened the door again. He ambled into the house and saw that Link was still sound asleep, snoring softly on the couch. His blanket had fallen off him, and had landed on the floor. Pit smiled and shook his head, walking over to the blonde as he picked up the forest green blanket. The angel neatly folded it, and gently placed it on the already neatly made bed. He then sat on the cool wooden floor beside the sofa and watched the Hylian who was still sound asleep.

Link shifted a bit in his slumber, curling up into a little ball to keep himself warm due to the loss of heat without the blanket. Pit spread out his snowy white wings, wrapping them protectively over the blonde to keep him warm. He rested his head down on the edge of the cushion near the hero's face, letting the hero's steady, even breaths lure him off to a sleep that was plagued by his confusing emotions...


	9. Falling for an Angel

A/N:

Thanks to MidnightCrystalSage, PirateGoddess27, Len K., CeleBaby20, and Magi Nova for their reviews! :D

* * *

Link awoke to the feeling of breath tickling his nose. He cracked open a still sleepy cerulean eye and his gaze landed on the face of the white clad angel that was quite close to his own. He immediately blushed at how close their faces were, but relaxed when he saw that Pit was still sleeping.

He wondered why his friend was sleeping on the cold floor, dressed in his day attire, when he knew that the bed was much more comfortable. He shifted a bit, and felt something soft brush against his arm. He looked over, and noticed that his emerald green blanket was not the source of the warmth; it was the brunette's snow white angel wings.

Link smiled a bit at the sleeping angel, thinking of how kind it was of him to do that, and because the brunette looked quite adorable with such an innocent look on his face. He was sleeping peacefully; his head lay on his folded arms, snoring softly.

A strange feeling crept over him, as he looked at the innocent angel._ "There it goes again…" _He thought, as he let out a groan, _"That undeniable feeling…" _He was all too familiar with these feelings… but he still wasn't sure if it was really love, or just attraction.

He brushed a stray lock of auburn hair out of Pit's face, and examined its fine features, as if looking for an answer. He felt very protective of the brunette… and the thought of him not being by his side, was an unbearable thought.

"_Love…can I really believe in that anymore?" _He wondered to himself, as he remembered a certain Twilight princess. He had been in love with her, but never told her how he felt; although he was almost sure she felt the same way. But when she had gone, he became more secluded. The moment that mirror shattered, had changed his life, for what seemed like forever.

"_Why does it have to be this way?"_ Was the the biggest question of all…

"_Was it fate that made me spot him that rainy day? That I'm falling, head over heels for this angel? That I just might be in love with him?" _

* * *

A/N: I know it was **_super _**short, but I really loved it! :D I think it's ok since it's just about Link's feelings x3

Reviews are welcome! :)


	10. The Battle Begins

A/N: I'm SO sorry! :( It's been over a month since I've updated! I got really busy with school work, and I had writer's block... :(  
For now, I have a sort of 'substitute' beta reader: CeleBaby20 Thanks again for all of your help! :)

Enjoy chapter 10 (Yay! Double digits!) of Yume No Tsubasa!

* * *

The early morning sun made climbed towards the center of the clear, blue sky, and Link and Pit were just lounging around. They were rather out of it today, for they were still contemplating their growing emotions. A soft knock on the door caught Link's attention, snapping him out of his thoughts, but went unnoticed to Pit, who continued to stare into space. He got up from his spot on the wooden floor, and walked towards the door. Gripping his fingers around the metal doorknob, he gave it a slight tug, opening it.

His jaw nearly fell to the floor when he saw who it was. "Hey Ilia..." he greeted her, trying to hide his surprise.

"Uh, hey Link," she greeted him awkwardly with a shy smile. "May I come in?" Hoping that no one else was inside, she glanced past Link to see the angel she  
had seen a few days ago; the same one who had been dancing with her hero in the rain. _"What is he doing here?!"_

Pit was now looking up at the two, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion._ "What is she doing here?"  
_  
Link hesitated for a bit before replying, "...Sure, I guess..."

She walked into his home; her bare feet landing softly on the wooden floor with a soft _'thump'_ with each step, and eyed the angel curiously.

"Uh, Link?" she cocked an eyebrow, "Who is this?"

"My friend, Pit. He lives here," he answered nonchalantly.

"Well, ok then... It's nice to meet you, Pit," she greeted the brunette with a fake and overly happy tone that made Pit feel uneasy. Something about  
her ticked him off...

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." he replied in an annoyed tone, which seemed very out of character for the seemingly innocent angel.

A look of shock crossed Link and Ilia's faces. Ilia began to tear up, and ran out of the house. Link shot Pit a look of disappointment and anger before running after Ilia. Pit felt a bit bad for being so rude, but he still didn't like her... something about her seemed off... like she was trying to pull something...

_That's when the battle for the hero's heart began._


	11. Arguments and Apologies

A/N: I am so, sorry for not updating for so long! T_T Apparently I had an EXTREMELY severe case of writer's block, and lack of inspiration. :( And my computer had to be so mean as to delete the file when I was trying to save it, causing me to write the whole chapter all over again from memory... :(

Thank you: PirateGoddess27, sightswiftlifter, Magi Nova, Magilotto8, ZeldaTetraSheik, iWaffle, and KittyOfDeadlyPoking for their reviews! Special thanks to Moonlit Assassin for reviewing, and beta reading for me! :)

* * *

Ilia hid behind Link, clutching his tunic childishly. She faked a few sobs and sniffles, before shooting the huffing angel across from her a dirty look; narrowing her eyes to slits.

Pit shot one right back.

"Don't you have something to say?" asked Link, noticing the threatening glare the brunette was sending Ilia.

Pit stood defiant, arms crossed over his chest; his lips poked in—Link had to admit—an adorable fashion.

"No," he hissed angrily, more towards the teasing girl than to the angry Hylian.

Link glared at him warningly; letting him know that if he didn't apologize, he was going to get it. And that 'it', was _**not**_ going to be pleasant.

Pit let out a defeated sigh, getting the message.

"Fine. I'm sorry," he apologized, with as much remorse as he could muster.

"…It's okay…" Ilia replied, still pulling her "helpless" facade.

Link looked to the girl with a look of concern, making sure she was okay with this decision. But the moment he turned to face Pit, anger took over. He was not satisfied in the least bit with Pit's remorseless apology. There was a look of disappointment in his furious blue eyes. The angel hoped to never see that look again.

"Come on Ilia," Link began, taking her hand, "I'll bring you home."

Ilia nodded in response, following the Hylian to the door.

Link shoved past Pit, harshly pushing him to the side. He looked back at Pit, shaking his head in disappointment. Before exiting, Ilia shot him one last, nasty glare before following Link out the door.

Pit could only stand there as the door slammed shut. His anger now gone, he realized how stupid he had acted. Tears formed in his azure irises, but he refused to let them fall.

_"Don't cry,"_ he told himself, trying to hold it together._ "This is nothing to cry about."_

-x-X-x-X-x-

Pit sat alone in a desolate corner, depressed and a bit frightened. He hugged his knees to his chest, waiting for Link to come back from escorting Ilia home.

_"I hope he won't be too mad…"_ he thought pleadingly. _"I really am sorry about it…"_

A surge of fear rode up his spine as he heard the door open with a click. He turned to see Link walk in, a hard, solemn look on his face. Much to the angel's surprise, he completely ignored him and walked into his humble kitchen.

Pit watched cautiously, as Link fished through his numerous cabinets; pulling out various ingredients, mostly vegetables. He watched inquisitively, curious as to what he was doing.

_"Why is he ignoring me and cooking lunch...?"_

His eyes grew to the size of the dinner plates on the shelves when he saw Link walk over to the rack of knives above the fireplace, picking one of the several blades.

Link rubbed his finger over the utensil, carefully examining the tool. That particular knife was way too big for cutting some vegetables. It looked more suitable for cutting meat...

…Or flesh…

Pit shivered at the thought, ferociously shaking his head, trying to rid his mind of that horrifying notion. He continued to watch the Hylian - knife in hand - walk casually back over to the counter, immediately raising the blade past his shoulder and slamming it back onto the counter with a loud 'thud'.

Pit nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud, quick sound. He looked over to see that he had sliced a large, uneven cut down an unfortunate, purple eggplant. The sudden outburst had left a large, angry dent on the rough wooden counter top.

_"It never stood a chance!"_ Pit thought sympathetically, staring at the poorly chopped vegetable. _"...What if I'm next?!"_ he thought in utter horror, resurfacing terrifying thoughts as an image of Link chopping him up and serving him to Ilia on a silver platter flashed through his mind.

He let out a squeak of terror, fearing for his life but unfortunately, Link caught the small noise. He turned his head a bit to give the poor boy an extremely nerve racking glare before nonchalantly turning back away from him.

The frightened angel felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up straight; the terrifying look Link sent him lingering in his mind. He decided to speak up, unable to take the cold treatment much longer.

He got up from his space on the floor, cautiously making his way toward the blonde. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the Hylian tense up; his fingers wrapped tightly over the knife.

"Hey Link…" The angel began gingerly. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, although the answer was painfully obvious to him.

Link exhaled sharply, placing the knife on the counter. He clenched his fist tightly.

There was a moment of silence before the blonde answered. "Obviously," Link replied, somewhat sarcastically.

Pit let out a grunt in anger; Link didn't have to be rude about it and treat him like he was stupid. But the angel held his anger back, for he knew it wasn't in his place to be mad. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could respond, the Hylian continued.

"But that's not the problem," he started. "What I really want — no, _**need**_ — to know, is why you acted so rude to Ilia!"

The brunette didn't know how to reply to the badgering blonde. _"What am I supposed to say? That I simply don't like her? That something about her ticks me off? Link would never forgive me for such a reason…"_

They stood there in complete silence, as Pit desperately racked his brain for an answer. Link was quickly growing impatient.

"Answer me!" He turned to bark at the celestial boy, clenching his fist so tightly, he felt his nails were digging into his palm.

Pit could only face him in fear. He had never seen Link so mad before and it scared him. He had no words to say. He knew his response would only make the Hylian even angrier. But apparently, so did his silence.

"This is all your fault!" he continued in rage. "**_You_** upset the **mayor's daughter** and now _**I'm**_ the one who has to pay for it!" he nearly screamed at the now shaking angel.

Pit looked at his feet in shame; he felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

In the blink of an eye, the blonde's fury vanished.

"What?"

"I said," Pit began, his voice cracking, as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "I'm…" he struggled to let out the last word. "sorry…"

The tears began to fall freely from his moist, cerulean eyes. He tried his best to wipe them away, but knew it would only be in vain.

It had taken everything in him not to cry, but he just couldn't take it. He didn't know that just one impolite comment to some silly girl could get his friend so mad at him; to the point of screaming in rage. He didn't know that hurting Ilia's feelings would make Link so mad... he had never meant to make Link pay for that one tiny, little, insignificant thing that he had done.

He suddenly felt something warm envelop his trembling form. "I'm sorry," he heard Link murmur, apologizing for his harsh and brash behavior.

To say the least, Pit was quite surprised. But he couldn't just let Link apologize to him; it was hardly his fault.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Link," Pit apologized, regretful tears still running down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Pit," Link consoled the remorseful boy, giving him a light, comforting squeeze. "I forgive you,"

The brunette only hugged him back in response with a small smile, glad that he had forgiven him.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I believe this is my longest chapter to date! 8D Please leave a review, and tell me what you think! :)

Again, please forgive for the SUPER late update! :(


	12. Wakeup Calls and Questions

A/N: I'm so sorry everybody! :( It's been hard to write lately, due to lack of inspiration D: Anyway, here's a shout-out to PirateGoddess27, whose birthday was Friday :D And tomorrow, Yume no Tsubasa will be a year old! 8D And I only have 12 chapters written =_='' I apologize for the slow updates! :(

Thank you everybody who read and reviewed! :) Enjoy!

* * *

"Liiiiink!"

Pit rolled over, ignoring the call.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink!"

He let out a muffled groan, pulling his pillow over his head in a pathetic attempt to drown out the noise.

_"LINK!"_

He finally decided to sit up, knowing all chances of returning to his much needed sleep were zero to none. He rubbed his eyes grumpily, walking over to the window with a yawn. He was surprised to see it was the owner of Ordon Ranch calling for Link. But he wasn't supposed to work today…

_"Link!"_ Pit tried to wake the sleeping blonde, shaking him violently. "Link! _Wake up!_"

"_Ugh!_ Five more minutes!" he grumbled as he wriggled furiously under the angel's death grip.

"_Get up!_ Someone's freakin' _calling_ for you, you lazy—_umph!_" the nagging teen was silenced by the blonde's pillow colliding with his face.

"I'm up now, dammit!" he yelled, irritated. This wasn't exactly the way he liked to be woken up in the morning.

He slumped his way towards the window and looked down to see his employer waving up at him. "Hey Link!" Fado greeted him. "Bo sent me here to get you! But he didn't look too happy!"

_Oh, crap._

"Uh, I'll be right down!" he replied, trying to contain the urge to yell in frustration.

He backed away from the window, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on…

"What's wrong Link?" Pit asked, concern replacing his previous surly attitude. The Hylian let out a sigh, his hands falling to his sides.

"We have to go talk to Ilia's dad," he explained. "He probably wants to know what happened yesterday… We're going to be there awhile."

Pit watched the blonde walk into the bathroom, looking ready to kill someone, and desperately trying to hold onto his last bits of patience Pit and Ilia had worn down the day before.

The angel tilted his head in thought. _"I doubt it'll be hard..."_

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

But when Pit saw the tall, bulky man before them, staring Link down in—what seemed to be—a futile attempt to kill him, he decided to eat his words.

This_ was _going to be hard.

"Mornin' chief," Link awkwardly grinned at the mayor, hoping to lighten the angered man's mood.

But it didn't seem to work, as the man just continued to glare at him.

"Um, _Link_, I'm gonna go back, _'kay?_" he nervously whispered to his friend, trying to feign innocence.

The man in front on them was a walking time bomb, and he was not going to be there to see him explode.

"_No you're not!_" Link hissed, grabbing him by the arm to keep him there. But that wasn't stopping him from squirming around, so he 'discreetly' stepped on the brunette's foot; just to make sure he wouldn't get away. If he was going down, Pit was coming with him.

"_So_," Bo started, ignoring the angel, who was kneeling over, holding his throbbing foot in pain. "What _exactly _happened yesterday?"

"Um, well,_ you see_," the blonde began to explain, "Ilia came over to say hello, and my friend, _Pit _here," he gestured to the cherub, "was a bit cranky, and greeted Ilia rather… _rudely_."

"Oh, so _this_ little guy," he furrowed his brow doubtfully at the grimacing boy, "made my daughter cry?"

_"Hey! I'm very capable of making any girl cry!"_ Pit thought to himself defensively at the mayor's skepticism.

The Hylian simply nodded his head, and let out a sigh of relief, seeing as the chief's anger had now been redirected towards Pit. He pulled the angel up forcefully, despite his protesting, and pushed him forward to greet the mayor.

"What?! Hey! _What the heck are you doing?!_" he hissed at the blonde, before realizing that he had sold him out. He glared at him before whispering, "You're gonna pay for this!"

He snapped his attention back to the solemn mayor—who he prayed to Palutena didn't hear what he just said to Link—choking down his nerves before bowing formally. "Good morning, sir. I'm very sorry about yesterday,"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, as he waited for an answer from the chief. He got none, but continued on anyway, fearfully thinking he had irritated him.

"Is there anyway I can make it up to you, sir?" he asked him, frightened by his silence.

Bo soon decided he liked this idea, and crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"Well, you could…"

-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-

"_Ugh!_ It's so hot! Remind me why_ we_ have to deliver these stupid Ordon pumpkins all over Hyrule?" Pit whined yet again, leaning his head lazily on Link's shoulder blade for comfort, tightening his hold on the blonde's waist so he wouldn't lose his balance.

The Hylian tense under his embrace, and he shifted uncomfortably on the saddle, obviously embarrassed by their odd position. But his discomfort went unnoticed to Pit, as he covered it up by making smart remarks.

"Well, let's see…" he turned to smirk at the bleating angel, "You made the mayor's _daughter_ cry," he pointed out, his teasing grin broadening, "and made the _mayor_ mad." The brunette merely glared at him with a small huff, turning his head away from him in annoyance.

After awhile, they had to take a small stop to let Epona get a drink of water. On such a hot day, it would be bad for her to get dehydrated. So, just as Link was about to dismount, Pit took this as an opportunity to get his revenge. He tapped on Link's shoulder to get his attention; once the blonde had turned around, he gave him one last parting smile, before pushing him off  
Epona. He began laughing at how easily he had fooled his usually alert friend, before his eyes widened in horror.

Link looked like he'd been knocked out cold, and Pit was afraid that he'd actually hurt him. _"Oh, Palutena, I think I've just killed the Hero of Hyrule…"_

He could only stare dumbly at the hero's limp form, sprawled out on the ground. He would have quickly gone to his aid, and apologize a million times, but the thing was… he didn't know how to get off Epona. He had no idea whatsoever, on how to dismount a horse. First, he upset Ilia, then got Link in trouble, made the mayor mad, got himself involved, probably had nearly killed Link, and now… he was stranded on a horse in the middle of a scorching hot summer day.

"How the crap am I supposed to get off?" he yelled in frustration, to no one in particular.

And as if on cue, Link came springing back to life, smiling. "Like _this!_"

He swiftly grabbed one of the angel's legs that was swung over Epona's side, and pulled the unsuspecting boy off her saddle. Pit had no time to react, as Earth came spiraling towards him in a nanosecond. But instead of colliding with hard ground, he found Link's hands supporting the small of his back.

"Gotcha," he whispered in his ear, in a teasingly seductive tone. The cherub's left eye began twitching dangerously, as he turned his head slowly to face his friend. He gritted his teeth, and along with his twitching eye, he looked ready to kill him. But just as he was about to lunge at him, the hero tightened his grip on the boy's back.

"Ah, ah, ah," he scolded him jokingly, "no killing before lunch,"

Pit tried his best to wriggle out his grasp, but to no avail. He _hated_ being treated like a child. Did this_ idiot_ have _any_ idea how old he was?! He was_ immortal_ for crying out loud! Hundreds of years old! Certainly no child! He just happened to look younger… and was shorter… and—

_Dammit._

"_Let. Me. Go_." he hissed through gritted teeth. The blonde merely moved his hand down to the cherub's waist with a smirk.

"Link, I swear to Palutena, that if you don't let me go—Gods forbid—I will rip your—" He stopped in shock when Link whispered something in his ear.

His eyes grew to the size of saucers, and he began to scream at the Hylian, who already had a head start; running away because his life depended on it.

"What's thatsupposed to mean?!" Pit screeched, running as fast as he could to catch up and choke an explanation out of him.

Link merely laughed as he continued to run, because he knew that the shorter boy could—_by no means_—run faster than himself, and so, the chase continued.

And poor Epona never got her drink.

* * *

A/N: I'd really like to know what everybody's guess on what Link said to Pit XD

(And perhaps your opinion on this chapter as well? :3)


	13. Announcements!

Dear Readers,

I know, this is against the TOS, and it will be eventually replaced by chapter thirteen, but there's no other way of being able to tell everyone these announcements. I'm severely behind on updates, and I won't be able to finish rewriting the whole story this summer. I have no excuses to offer, merely my lack of inspiration to write this. I'm sincerely sorry for not updating this for so long... I hope the few of you left will still continue to read this story when I finally get around to writing it. Thank you for all for your time and support! :)

Happy 2nd Birthday Yume No Tsubasa~

~Alenei (aka Kaji)


End file.
